


Le favole della buonanotte possono sfinire

by michirukaiou7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/bingo.html">Bingo_italia, 58. Sera</a></p><p>– Prego. Favola? Che favola vuoi?<br/>– Il fatto che io non riesca a dormire perché non ho fatto altro tutto il giorno non ti permette di tormentarmi così – Remus avrebbe voluto protestare che nessuno gli raccontava più favole da quando aveva imparato a leggere da sé: gli dava più soddisfazione, poteva correre o centellinare le parole, indugiare sulle descrizioni, recitare mentalmente i dialoghi, tutte cose impossibili, quando era qualcun altro a narrare. Ma alla fine, dopo una decina di Favola, favola, favola, favola? Si arrese – Dimmi tu, visto che sembri un esperto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le favole della buonanotte possono sfinire

Remus aprì un occhio, innervosito da un fascio di luce che gli stava colpendo il viso: volse appena il capo verso la finestra e dedusse che doveva trattarsi del sole del tramonto; non si era mai accorto che battesse fosse così forte contro le finestre dell’infermeria, in quella parte dell’anno, pensò con un sospiro, voltandosi dall’altra parte: il collo non collaborava, ancora troppo indolenzito dalla recente metamorfosi.  
Fortunatamente era stata l’ultima volta per quel mese, si disse con sollievo.  
I suoi amici erano passati a trovarlo prima della cena e ne era stato felice: la loro presenza era rumorosa e stancante, ma lo faceva sentire bene, meno solo in vista di quella notte solitaria che lo attendeva; incredibile che dividere la camera da letto con altre tre persone gli fosse divenuto, col tempo, così familiare da rendergli strane le vacanze via da Hogwarts. Provò ad immaginare cosa stavano facendo in quel momento – era ora di cena; non si accorse con esattezza quando l’immaginazione divenne sogno e poi sonno profondo, ma non se ne curò, cullato dalle coperte del letto.

  
~*~

Lo svegliò una sensazione fastidiosa, qualcosa di morbido e umido che si strofinava contro il suo viso; con un rantolo di paura, si drizzò a sedere e riconobbe – più dall’odore che da qualunque sensazione tattile o visiva – la presenza ingombrante di Padfoot lì accanto.  
–  _Tu_  – sibilò con voce strozzata.  
– Pensavo ti sentissi solo – rispose la voce di Sirius, accompagnata dall’inclinarsi del letto verso quel lato – Non fare quella faccia.  
–  _Non puoi_  vedere la mia espressione con questo buio, Sirius – disse Remus, cercando di recuperare compostezza e riprendersi dal principio di infarto.  
–  _La vedo_ : ce l’ho stampata in mente, è quella di tutte le volte.  
Lupin sapeva esattamente di cosa stava parlando: perché anche lui, nonostante il buio pesto, sapeva esattamente che faccia aveva in quel momento Black; avrebbe voluto sgridarlo per la sua idiozia ed estendere gli insulti anche a James e Peter che non l’avevano fermato, ma era esausto e si lasciò ricadere sul cuscino. Il letto cigolò e si ritrovò addosso il gomito appuntito di Sirius, che si dibatteva per prendere posto accanto a lui – Non ti sfiora il pensiero di cosa succederà se Madama Pomfrey ti trova qui?  
– Beh, ora non c’è – ghignò Black – E non arriverà nemmeno, se stai zitto.  
– Che hai in mente di fare, se rimaniamo zitti tutti e due?  
– Oh no, io posso parlare: posso… mhm… ti racconto una favola?  
– … Sirius, che hai mangiato a cena?  
– Qui non servono alcool, Moony.  
– Inizio a dubitare. Magari questa era la serata solo-alcool-visto-che-Lupin-non-c’è.  
– Mai esistito niente del genere. Però potremmo farlo!  
– Grazie, eh.  
– Prego. Favola? Che favola vuoi?  
– Il fatto che io non riesca a dormire perché non ho fatto altro tutto il giorno non ti permette di tormentarmi così – Remus avrebbe voluto protestare che nessuno gli raccontava più favole da quando aveva imparato a leggere da sé: gli dava più soddisfazione, poteva correre o centellinare le parole, indugiare sulle descrizioni, recitare mentalmente i dialoghi, tutte cose impossibili, quando era qualcun altro a narrare. Ma alla fine, dopo una decina di  _Favola, favola, favola, favola?_ Si arrese – Dimmi tu, visto che sembri un esperto.  
– Una volta ho trovato un libro di favole babbane: me lo regalò Andromeda, non so come se lo fosse procurato.  
– Perché avresti dovuto leggere un libro di favole babbane? – chiese Lupin, sorpreso.  
– Perché mia madre non avrebbe voluto – ghignò l’altro ragazzo, divertito.  
Non faceva una piega, in effetti.  
– Allora vediamo… ah, ecco: c’era una volta una ragazza babbana di nome… non me lo ricordo, però la sorella la chiamava Zoppina.  
– Che razza di nome è?  
– Perché era zoppa, no?  
– … Tipo gentile, la sorella.  
– Beh, la sorella era bellissima era una frustrata, per questo la maltrattava.  
– La favola la descriveva proprio così? “Una frustrata”?  
– No, ma te lo fa  _intuire_!  
– Ricapitoliamo: questa è la storia di una disabile e una frustrata. Sicuro non fosse un romanzo per babbane adolescenti? Sai, quelli con le copertine rosa…  
– Era una  _favola_  – lo rimbeccò Sirius, seccato – E dovresti smetterla di interrompere.  
– Oh, prego, ardo dalla curiosità di sapere che ne sarà di loro. Procedi.  
– Allora: la ragazza zoppa e la sorella abitavano con la nonna, una tizia che passava la giornata a sgridare la sorella frustrata perché trattava male quella zoppa; cioè, la sgridava e basta: non uno schiaffo, una minaccia, un crucio…  
– I babbani di solito  _non cruciano_  i loro nipoti, Sirius.  
– Beh, mia zia minacciava spesso di farlo, e anche mia madre.  
– I babbani  _non sono maghi_ , Sirius: come potrebbero cruciare qualcuno? Non sanno nemmeno cos’è il Crucio!  
– … Io almeno un paio di schiaffi glieli avrei dati – tagliò corto Black – Comunque: la Zoppina stava sempre lì a piangere, pregare, fare i lavori di casa, farsi consolare dalla nonna… in effetti, un po’ capisco la sorella isterica!  
– Padfoot, perché mi stai raccontando una favola che odi?  
– Non la odio! È che le protagoniste sono… va bene, continuo. Un giorno la nonna si ammala e, prima di morire, supplica la sorella isterica di essere buona con la Zoppina. Visto che quella non demorde, cerca almeno di farle promettere di non chiamare più “Zoppina” la sorella: e lei le regala, come ultime parole, “Ma se quella è zoppa come dovrei chiamarla, io?”. Comunque: rimaste da sole, la sorella zoppa continua la vita di prima, con la sola differenza che adesso non ha nessuno da cui andare a piangere, finché un giorno non trova il fiore, quando il principe… ok, ho scordato un pezzo. Dov’ero?  
– Le sorelle sono rimaste sole – ricapitolò pazientemente Remus, dicendosi che, di colpo, non si sarebbe più sentito solo a dormire lì quella notte.  _Senza_  Sirius.  
– Ah sì. Allora: la sorella isterica era bellissima, una vera sventola, con lunghissimi capelli biondi, un bel davanzale, due gambe lunghe…  
– Questa è una descrizione della favola o un estratto dall’ultimo capitolo di  _Formosa e stregata_?  
– Cercavo di dare un po’ di pepe alla narrazione – brontolò Black – Cosa vuoi, la descrizione delle preghiere della sorella zoppa? Comunque: la sorella più grande era convinta di essere talmente bella che, se il principe l’avesse vista solo un attimo, si sarebbe innamorato; così ogni giorno, quando lui passava sotto la finestra, si spalmava sul davanzale per farsi notare, ma lui, che aveva gusti strani, non la guardava mai.  
– Gusti strani?  
– Io dico di sì. Allora un giorno la Zoppina era in giro per fare la spesa e si muoveva lenta come una tartaruga…  
– Sirius, sei orribile.  
– Oh, senti, è vero! Infatti è perché era lenta che il principe quasi la investe col suo cavallo.  
– Non poteva essere imbecille lui, vero?  
– No, era un tipo galante: quando vede che lei cade e zoppica quando si rialza, pensa che si sia presa una storta e l’accompagna a fare la spesa dandole il braccio. In effetti, un po’ deficiente doveva esserlo.  
– Ecco.  
– Insomma, il principe la riporta a casa e la Zoppina, appena entra, trova la sorella tutta ben vestita, perché aveva perso tempo a sistemarsi per fare colpo sul principe e quindi non aveva fatto in tempo a farsi vedere da lui. Quindi, per sfogare la frustrazione (che ti dicevo?), iniziò a picchiare la sorella.  
– Che bella persona…  
– Beh, a casa mia si fa con gli elfi domestici.  
– … È bello saperlo.  
– Però pure la Zoppina è una piaga, Moony! Invece di darle due bastonate per vendetta, o di buttarle tutte le creme e i trucchi, corre in camera a piangere e a dire “Nonnina, se solo ci fossi tu!”. Allora sente la vocina che dice “Ci penserò io, cara, ci penserò io” e lei non capisce che è il fiore a parlare.  
– Fiore?  
– Ah, sì, ho saltato un pezzo! Il principe la riporta a casa, la sorella isterica la picchia, lei piange  _e basta_.  _Poi_  il giorno dopo, quando esce a fare spesa, trova uno straccetto in terra e, quando si avvicina, vede che è un fiore rosso: lo prende e lo porta a casa, lo mette in un vaso e gli parla, si confida,  _piange ovviamente_.  
– Sirius, sei un mostro.  
– E lei una frignona. Comunque: una sera dice “Oh nonna, se ci fossi tu!”, sente la voce che dice “Ci penserò io, cara”, non vede nessuno nella stanza e, invece di andare a dormire sul pianerottolo, piuttosto, si rimette a letto. La mattina dopo va a prendersi il vestito stracciato e, invece, trova un abito bellissimo, tutto ricamato, con una scollatura profond…  
– Sirius?  
– Oh, senti, un bel vestito le deve far vedere le curve! Pazienza che lei non ce l’ha, ma le deve far vedere, tanto mica è suo, è rubato.  
– Ammazzeresti la suspance di qualunque cosa, eh?  
– Tanto poi te lo dovevo dire, è una favola, mica un giallo. Insomma, si deve mettere un altro vestito stracciato che aveva da parte e nasconde quello; la sorella isterica la picchia per qualcosa e lei la sera piange e dice la solita frase e sente la voce. La mattina dopo, trova un altro vestito, ancora più bello, e deve cercare un vestito da mettere nel cassetto; la sorella la riempie di botte anche quel giorno, lei piange… sempre uguale, ok?  
– Sei  _avvincente_.  
– Ti devo  _davvero_  ripetere sempre “Oh nonnina, nonnina, se solo ci fossi tu, qui” – singhiozzò Black, con vocina esile e delicata – E poi “Ci penserò io, mia cara, ci penserò io” – gracchiò, tentando di suonare cavernoso.  
Remus rise così tanto che gli sembrò che le ossa dovessero incrinarsi –  _Sì, ti prego_.  
Allora Sirius ripeté da capo tutta la scena, imitando le voci, e Lupin dovette affondare il viso nel cuscino per non farsi sentire da Madame Pomfrey.  
– Quindi – riprese Black, soddisfatto – La terza mattina si sveglia, cerca il suo straccetto, ma invece trova un vestito spettacolare, tutto ricamato d’oro, con le pietre preziose, ecc. Solo che ha finito i vestiti suoi, quindi, quando la sorella isterica urla che vuole la colazione, gliela porta in camicia da notte: la sorella maggiore le chiede perché, la Zoppina dice che le hanno rubato tutto e quella, giustamente, le chiede chi ruberebbe degli stracci, quindi la picchia.  
– Così, perché era da qualche ora che non lo faceva – commentò Remus, scoprendosi divertito. Era orribile, Black trasferiva la sua turpitudine anche su di lui.  
– Sì, penso anch’io. Allora va in camera della Zoppina, vede i vestiti e glieli porta via insieme al fiore: aspetta che si fa notte e la sera dice la stessa frase della sorella, sente la vocina e la mattina dopo, quando si sveglia, si aspetta di trovare altri abiti… invece trova, al posto di uno di quelli belli del giorno prima, un coso tutto stracciato. Ovviamente pensa che sia colpa della sorella e corre a picchiarla.  
– Non le faranno mai male le mani?  
– Secondo me quella che le fa le unghie lavora moltissimo – commentò Sirius – Va beh, succede lo stesso per tutte e tre le sere: alla fine, invece dei vestiti preziosi, si ritrova tre stracci più brutti di quelli che aveva la sorella. Una mattina bussano alla porta e delle guardie le arrestano.  
– Così, perché anche loro si erano svegliati male? La sorella grande picchia e loro arrestano? Bello ‘sto regno.  
– Ah, no, le arrestano dopo, perché pensano che abbiano rubato i vestiti della Regina.  
– Sirius, mi stai sfinendo: non mi stai raccontando una storia, questa è una caccia al tesoro ai pezzi che ti dimentichi!  
– Oh, senti, è una roba lunga, mi perdo!  
– Shhh!  
Rimasero un istante in silenzio, tesissimi, ma non c’erano rumori nel corridoio, né fuori dalla stanza.  
– Non gridare – lo ammonì Remus.  
– E tu non mi interrompere sempre. Allora: le guardie entrano, dicono che hanno rubato dei vestiti alla regina e cercano; alla fine trovano tutto dentro il materasso della sorella isterica che, quando l’arrestano, comincia a urlare come una pazza e la portano via a forza. La Zoppina invece indovina che fa?  
– Piange e prega?  
– Va beh, era facile, non è che fa altro a parte prendere schiaffi.  
– Non ti fa neanche un po’ di pena?  
– Un po’ sì… però ha la reattività di Peter, cavolo.  
– Peggiori sempre più, Padfoot.  
– Insomma: una sera il principe va a dormire e sente la vocina venire dal fondo della stanza…  
– … Ce n’è una piantagione di questi fiori parlanti!  
– No, è sempre quello: praticamente, mentre è in prigione, la Zoppina piange e prega e le appare il fiore rosso, che si illumina e diventa una bellissima fata; le dice che è Fata Fiore e che per un mese vive con le sembianze di un fiore e per un altro con quelle di una donna e che la vuole ringraziare per essersi presa cura di lei. Allora compare nella stanza del principe, le racconta tutta la storia e lui si commuove e decide che ama la Zoppina. Avevi ragione, è un imbecille!  
– Sirius, non ho più forze – gemette Remus, sfinito da quella narrazione infinita e piena di buchi.  
– Allora stai fermo e zitto, che siamo al gran finale: il principe corre in camera del padre e gli dice di liberare la Zoppina perché vuole sposarla; se io facessi una cosa del genere, tipo entrare in camera di mio padre in piena notte dicendo, che so, di voler sposare te, mi darebbe fuoco.  
– … D’accordo che ho un  _piccolo problema peloso_ , ma sono come la Zoppina? Piango e prego?  
– No, meni pure – commentò Sirius, ricordando l’ultima lotta a cucinate – Beh, meno male. Comunque anche il re è matto e corre col figlio nella prigione: aprono quella della sorella isterica a cui la galera ha fatto molto male, perché si è imbruttita e sembra una pazza; Fata Fiore invece ha barato e, quando aprono la porta della cella della Zoppina, la trovano in un prato fiorito, bellissima e vestita bene, che raccoglie fiori. Quindi il re acconsente al matrimonio e quei due vissero per sempre felici e contenti. Suppongo pieni di figli zoppicanti e con pessimo gusto.  
– Sirius, sei il peggior racconta-fiabe della storia.  
– Menti: ti sei divertito, l’ho visto.  
– Erano rantoli di disperazione – rispose Remus – Sono sfinito, è come quando ti ascolto ripetere una lezione. Sei  _caotico_  pure con le favole.  
– D’accordo, dammi un’altra possibilità: ti racconto quella di  _Sale e pepe_.  
– Cos’è, una rivista di cucina?  
– No, ma ci stanno il sale e il pepe di mezzo… va beh, il titolo non è importante! Allora: c’era una volta una principessa antipatica, stupida ed egoista…  
Remus avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa sulle protagoniste femminili delle fiabe di Sirius, ma il narratore provetto si era già perso un pezzo per strada e lui era troppo sfinito per sentirlo recuperare i fili di una storia che si prometteva lunga e complicata per tentare di correggerlo.  
Però aveva funzionato: gli stava venendo sonno.


End file.
